Too Little, Too Late
Summary Monroe and Bosco deal with an angry mother on welfare who shoots up the welfare office; Davis and Finney stake out a man and take down a prostitution ring; Faith deals with Emily; Cruz and Monroe receive bad news about their health. Trivia *In this episode, it is revealed that Sergeant Cruz is suffering from leukemia. *In this episode, Sasha suffers a miscarriage due to the shooting. Quotes :Bosco (to Swersky): Why can't I ride with her? :Swersky: No way, Bosco. I don't need that drama. :Bosco: There's no drama. Look, whatever happened when I was away, none of my business. I'm serious. We're good. You're gonna have more problems with me answering this phone right there. :Swersky: Okay, but if I hear one complaint from her, you're gonna be answering that phone for the rest of your career. Am I clear? :Bosco: Crystal. :Finney: At least we're out of the bag. :Davis: Shut up. :Finney: No, seriously, you can mark that off your list now. :Davis: Shut. Up. :Cruz (while on the phone): My gums are bleeding. :Doctor: How much? :Cruz: What difference does it make how much? They're bleeding. :Monroe: Ty will find out when the time is right. :Tania: When you're seven months looking like a duffel bag? :Danielle (to the welfare worker): You called the police!? :Welfare Worker: No, I clicked my heels and they came. :Bosco (to Danielle): Let's go. :Danielle: No, see, you need to be taking her in for impersonating a customer service representative. :Welfare Worker (about Danielle): Stupid bitch. :Bosco: Way to defuse the situation. Fantastic. :Monroe (to Danielle): Coming down here, throwing a fit isn't gonna help the situation. :Danielle: Well, where do I go to throw a fit, huh!? 'Cause something's gotta be done! :Welfare Worker (about Danielle): She needs to fill out a A-174 form combined with a A-297 release and downtown will work it out. :Monroe: That could take weeks. :Welfare Worker: Welcome to the world of welfare. :Swersky: Bosco, why the hell didn't you wait for backup? :Bosco: There wasn't time. She was going for her gun and then she pushed Monroe right into the line of fire. :Swersky: You did this!? :Monroe: Carlos. :Carlos: What? :Monroe: I'm pregnant. He doesn't know. Don't tell him. :Grace: We won't. :Davis: Yeah, she's hot right? :Finney: She's serving more than hotdogs. :Davis: What? Oh. Oh crap…What's she doing? :Finney: She's doing what you thing she's doing. :Davis: She's coming over here. She's coming... why's she coming over here? :Finney: Maybe she wants to know why you only wanted hotdogs. :Swersky: We have a black, ex-IAB detective shot by a white cop. PC's gonna be all over this. :Bosco: You think this is racial? :Swersky: No, I don't, but the New York Times will. :Bosco: And she's carrying a kid, too. :Bosco: She pushed your sister in the line of fire. :Tania: You… shot my sister. :Bosco: This was an accident, Tania. I swear. :Tania: I don't believe you. :Davis: I messed up. :Finney: What are you talking about? :Davis: The girl at the hotdog stand, she gave me a… you-know-what. :Finney: What's a "you-know-what"? :Davis: What? You don't know what a you-know-what is? :Finney: Are you crazy? We're on the clock. :Davis: I know that. Shh. It all happened so fast, I didn't know she was a prostitute, man. I thought she was like a freaky hotdog vendor. :Yokas (to Bosco): Could this have been avoided? :Bosco: You're a detective, right? This is none of your business. :Yokas: When you come to my apartment and you ask me to shoot for you you make it my business. :Bosco (to Yokas): That gold shield is really going to your head, isn't it? :Yokas: Bosco, I am trying to help you. Downtown is gonna be here, they're gonna want answers. :Bosco: And I'm gonna have a PBA rep. to help me answer 'em. So if you don't mind I'm gonna go check on my partner. :Yokas: Bosco, you need to take three-quarters. :Bosco: You know what, get the hell away from me. :Yokas: You are not ready to be back. :Swersky (to Davis): Something bad happened today. :Davis: Something bad? What? What happened? :Swersky: Monroe was shot. :Davis: She gonna be okay? :Swersky: Yeah. :Davis: What, she's in... :Swersky: No, but, Davis... she was pregnant. :Davis: She was... :Swersky: She lost the baby. :Davis (softly) What? :Swersky: I'm sorry. Category:Season Six Category:Episodes